Blank Dots
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: "What is Valentine's Day?" That was a question Kira simply didn't comprehend. She didn't understand the importance of the day. After she hears an enthusiastic explanation from Sakura, what's her plan for her very first Valentine's Day? A Naruto Valentine's Day three-shot.


**(A/N: Alright! Is everyone ready? This is a Naruto Valentine's Day three-shot. This is an idea I had around my head since last October. Let me explain some things… First off, the romance… I would say the only reason romance is one of the main genres is because it's Valentine's Day and it's a subject that's going to be discussed. It has nothing to do with pairings, so don't expect kisses and hugs. It's going to be childishly innocent at most, if any pairings are shown. I hope I explained it to the best of my abilities. Enjoy! This rated T for possiblity of swearing and other contents that may or may not show up. It's just most T-rated because I don't want any self-entitled hound dogs trying to find the _tiniest_ provocation to report the story.  
**

 **I don't own Naruto! Beta'd by AwesomeA909.)**

* * *

Chapter One

"Finally! We're done with that stupid, boring mission," Naruto groaned out, leisurely folding his hands behind his head.

Team Seven were walking down the quiet streets of Konoha. They had just finished a D-rank mission involving pulling out a farmer's weeds. Winter was nearing its end, so the farmer was preparing his crops for harvesting to sell as soon as possible.

"Alright, guys." Kakashi paused in his steps, his face still glued to his orange book, but talking to his students nonetheless. "I'll report the mission to the Hokage, meanwhile, you guys are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day." He disappeared into a puff of smoke afterwards.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura called out to her raven haired teammate, grabbing the attention of her teammates. The pinklette had a slight pink blush dusting her cheeks as she stared at Sasuke, ignoring her other two teammates. "You know tomorrow's Valentine's Day, right?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He sounded annoyed, already knowing where this was headed, judging by the hopeful look on Sakura's face and the way she clasped her hands behind her back in an attempt to look cute.

"Do you…want to go on a date with me for Valentine's Day?" she asked, her blush darkened, her emerald eyes glowing brightly. "I know this really nice, romantic restaurant we can go to."

The Uchiha's brow furrowed in obvious annoyance, but his growing displeasure seemed to go unnoticed by the pink haired kunoichi who was staring at him expectedly. As if almost assuming he'll say yes because tomorrow is the celebration of love.

The Uchiha opened his mouth to give her his usual disdained answer, but was cut off.

"Valentine's Day? What's that?" Kira asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Everyone stared at her with various expressions on their faces, even Sakura, who completely forgot she was asking her crush for a very special date. Naruto had the look of bewilderment, Sakura stared at her in extreme disbelief, and Sasuke, despite his usual aloofness, gazed at her with genuine surprise.

The pink haired girl was the first to come out of her initial shock. "You're kidding, right?" she questioned, eyebrows furrowed with incredulity.

Kira shook her head dumbly. "Is it some kind of specially designed cake? It sounds like it," she replied, thoughtfully.

"Okay, okay! Hold on! Just stop right there!" Sakura yelled, frantically, her short pink hair twisting to and fro as she shook her head, hysterically. "No, this just can't be happening, especially to a girl!"

She hastily grabbed Kira's wrist, swiftly dragging the protesting girl away, offering a quick goodbye to the dumbfounded boys.

Naruto scratched the side of his head in absolute confusion. "That was weird. Kira doesn't know about Valentine's Day?"

"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" the blond yelled after him.

"Where else?" the Uchiha replied in his usual cold aloofness. "Kakashi-sensei said we were free for the rest of the day. I'm going to go train."

As much as Naruto wanted to yell at Sasuke for his rude dismissal of him, he knew he was right. Kakashi dismissed them for the day, so there was no point in staying. And besides… His cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. He's got to buy a Valentine present for Sakura!

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Sakura?" Kira asked frantically, as she was pulled towards god knows where.

Sakura ignored her, simply too focused to find a secluded place where they can talk about her…ingenuous knowledge of Valentine's Day. She had to find some place private and comfortable to converse about the grave matter at hand.

Kira's stomach growled, indicating a hunger strike. "Can we at least stop by a snack bar or something?" she whined.

Apparently, she also needs to feed somewhere for them to eat. Sigh. It really shouldn't be a surprise though. Kira is a really big eater, bigger than Naruto even, if her constantly having a snack at hand is any indication. How can a girl eat so much and not worry about their figure is beyond her?

Luckily, she found a dango shop nearby. The pinklette dragged her reluctantly complied friend inside. Sakura took a seat at one of the tables with Kira sitting on the opposite side of her.

After ordering their foods, an awkward silence commenced between them. "So… What do you want to talk about, Sakura?" Kira asked, trying to start a conversation. "Is this about the 'Valentine' thing you've been going on about?"

"Yes, it is!" Sakura slammed her hands down on the table, the force of the impact causing the table to shake. "How can you not know what Valentine's Day is?!"

By the sound of the rattled table and her indignant outburst, they both received several looks from other customers. Both girls blushed in embarrassment as Sakura slid back in her chair, forcing herself to calm down.

The waiter came back with their order. An anko dango and denpun dango for Sakura and Kira respectively. They both ordered green tea for a beverage.

The black haired kunoichi took a bite of her food. "I don't really get why you're making such a big fuss about this 'Valentine's Day'," she spoke, after swallowing the bits of her dango. Kira was honestly genuinely confused by the pinklette's passion and enthusiasm for this _special_ day, or that at least seems to be the vibe she's getting from her.

Sakura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention. "Listen, Kira, Valentine's Day is a _very_ big deal."

The dark haired kunoichi looked at her pink haired with genuine curiosity. She set the empty stick down, indicating her finished dango. "How so? It doesn't seem that important if I've never heard of it. What exactly do you do?"

Sakura's face turned a beet red as she squealed in a girlish manner, causing the other girl to become even more confused. "Okay, Valentine's Day is the most romantic day of the year where you give gifts to the people you like!" she squealed out, excitedly.

Kira tilted her head, perplexed by that statement. "Gifts to the people you like? Why?"

"To show how much you love and care about them. It's all about showering them with affection to show how much you appreciate them and what they mean to you."

The girl nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, I get it. Thanks, Sakura." She stood up, having finished her snack already. "This Valentine's Day is tomorrow, right? I've better go prepare!" She dashed out of shop, hurrying to get home.

Sakura smiled brightly, feeling proud at what she accomplished. "I'm done!" she exclaimed, getting ready to leave as well, so she'll have time to buy Sasuke a present before it gets too dark.

A waiter came slipped a piece on the table. Only when her emerald eyes landed on it and noticed the numerous amount of numbers and values written on it, did she realize her mistake. A deep scowl marred her face and several tick marks appeared on her forehead. Kira left her with the bill?! "KIRA!" she exploded.

* * *

Kira entered her home and was greeted by a chirper Yudai. She bent down and patted the feline on the head affectionately, earning an appreciated mew in return.

"You know, Yudai, tomorrow's Valentine's Day." The small, brown cat tilted her head in confusion. Kira giggled at Yudai's bewildered expression. "Yeah, I don't know anything about it either. However, according to Sakura, it's a day to give presents to people you feel close to, or to show your appreciation to the people who care for you."

The dark haired kunoichi stood up, walked over to the brown couch, and crawled onto it. She sighed tiredly. "What am I going to do? Even if I want to buy a gift for the others, what kind of present can I get on such short notice?" She twisted her body, burying herself deeper into the couch. Sapphire blue eyes began to flutter as the whole unexpected upcoming event took a toll on her mind.

It wasn't long before Kira drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Sasuke, finished with his training regime, decided to take a walk around the village to clear his head. His mood has grown exceptionally sour thanks to Sakura's remainder of Valentine's Day.

He dreaded that obnoxious holiday. It was the day desperate fangirls and horny women stalked him and showered him with gifts more so than usual. It was the one day of the year that constantly irritated the Uchiha. All the unwanted attention from women, it disgusts him.

What do they see in him? He hasn't done anything to garner such outrageous affections. If it was for the fame and fortune the Uchiha name provides, then they were nothing but a bunch of lustful gold diggers.

However, what aggravated him the most was that he didn't get _this_ much attention until after the destruction of his family. They don't actually care for him, they love him for the broken, damaged soul that he is. Do they get some sick, idealized fantasy of being the one to fix him? He snorted in disgust. If they have that pretentious ideology in mind, then they need to help _themselves,_ then worry about him. It's often disturbing at times how fangirls chase after him with that exaggerated, romanticized, make believe fairy tale in mind.

Sasuke stopped when he noticed a familiar flower shop nearby. Normally, he'd outright ignore it and not give it a second thought. But something was compelling him to go inside.

Then one girl flashed into his mind… Kira.

The raven haired ninja realized, out of all the girls, she's the only one worth his respect. She actually took the career of ninja seriously instead of venerating the idea of true love. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give her something to show his…appreciation for all she's done for him and the team.

Although, Sasuke was reluctant to enter the flower shop because he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ino and her flirtatious advances, which is one of the reasons why he is so hesitant to go inside in the first place.

He wondered if he should pull off a transformation jutsu. Would Ino be able to see pass it? Only one way to find out.

Sasuke pulled his hands into a familiar hand sign for the E-rank jutsu. He hair grow slightly longer reaching his neck as it turned from black to dark brown in color and his skin became tanner. The rest of his appearance remained the same, except the fact he hid the Uchiha insignia of his shirt.

With a calm and composed demeanor, a disguised Sasuke marched inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

* * *

"Hi, may I help you?"

As soon as he entered he was greeted by none other than Ino. As much as he wanted to ignore her, the Uchiha gave the blonde Yamanaka curt nod of acknowledgment to ultimately drive away the suspicion that he's a transformed Sasuke.

He began browsing through the numerous pots of flowers. None of them piqued his interest enough. He glanced through rows different colored roses. The red ones were too cliché, coming off a bit too strong, and completely unnecessary. And the yellow and white ones don't seem to be the type of flowers his dark haired teammate would like.

His eyebrows scrunched up in frustration as he gave an aggravated grunt. How hard was it to pick a stupid flower?

"Do you need help picking a flower?"

Sasuke glanced behind him to see Ino hovering over him. He thought about her question and shrugged his shoulders. It wouldn't hurt to get advice from a professional florist.

He gave her his undivided attention. "I'm looking for special flower for a friend of mine."

Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, a friend? Do you have a crush on her?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He decided to simply play along as long as it gets the job done sooner. He honestly couldn't stand another minute of being inside this disgustingly sweet eyesore.

"Perhaps…"

The blonde cooed. "That's so romantic of you to get her flowers for Valentine's Day. I can help you find the perfect flower that is guaranteed to swoon her over. Can you describe the type of person she is?"

The concealed Uchiha raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips in an overbearing manner. "It helps to find a flower that is suitable to her taste. It'll be waste to give her something she feels incompatible with. It's good to get a flower that compliments her looks and personality." The blonde sent him a playfully stern look. "So what's she like?"

Sasuke became quite thoughtful for a moment. He needed to find a way to describe Kira's personality as vaguely as possible without revealing it's her. "She's a very patient, compassionate girl, and can be more annoyingly tolerable than most people I know." He simplified Kira's personality as much as possible.

Ino nodded her hand, seeming to understand the description of the girl he had in mind. "None of the roses here would be compatible with her. We need to find a flower that is as patient and loving as she is."

She strolled away from the roses with the Uchiha following behind her. As they were crossing the various sections of colorful plants, Ino began describing the different assortments of flowers. Sasuke subtly began to tune her out, as he wasn't interested in listening to the boring origins and meanings of each flower.

He did pay attention, though, when Ino began giving him ideas on how to approach Kira, even though they were all glamorized fantasies that made him utterly sick to his stomach just thinking about. The one in particular that involved confessing his feelings for her in a field of flowers was overly redundant.

As annoying as Ino can be with all her noisily persistent ideas of romance, she was also quite insightful. She knew an actual lot of stuff having to do with alluring a girl over and captivating her heart.

A pot filled with of five petals, reddish-pink flowers with a yellow stem growing out of the center caught his eye. He stalked over to them. They actually looked really nice and captivating, not to mention that they had some sort of subtle beauty to them.

"What about these?" He called over to Ino. The aforementioned girl hurried and peered at the flowers he was pointing.

Her blue eyes light up excitably. "A pot of hibiscus! Perfect! Perfect! The hibiscus flower stands for delicate beauty, peace, and harmony. It'll go well with her personality." She gently picked up the pot. "I'll go ahead and ring it up for you."

Satisfied in picking a flower that interests him and one that Kira would appreciate, Sasuke followed after a bubbly Ino. He waited patiently as the Yamanaka calculated the price for the bundle of light red flowers.

"That would be thirteen hundred yen please," Ino announced.

Sasuke reached inside his pocket to pull out his wallet. As he was counting his money, the bell rung as the front door was swung open. He didn't really pay attention to who it was, but witnessed Ino's expression turn a bit sour out the corner of his eyes.

"Kira, what kind of I do you for?" Ino asked in a forceful attempt to be polite.

The Uchiha perked up at the sound of Kira's name as the aforementioned girl quickly strolled to the counter. He noticed the small basket filled with makeshift cards inside. She handed one to Ino with a gentle smile on her face.

The blonde Yamanaka hesitantly snatched it out of her hands and examined it as if she was expecting it to sprout of ink or confetti.

His teammate giggled as the blonde kunoichi was snuffing out the small. "It's just an invitation, Ino. Nothing to worry about."

Ino glanced at Kira with skepticism. The hidden question of why was left unspoken, but the latter seemed to understand.

"You'll see when you get there. It's a secret," Kira responded, slyly as she left the shop, not before giving him a polite bow of acknowledgement.

Ino sighed, exasperated. "Where were we?"

Sasuke simply slammed his money down on the counter, snatched the pot of hibiscus, and stalked out the door. He wanted to find Kira, but it looked like she was nowhere to be seen.

The Uchiha undid the transformation, reverting back to his old self's appearance. Onyx eyes stared softly at the flowers in his hand. He bought them, great, but how was he going to give them to Kira?

* * *

Kira marched up the steps of her apartment complex, her near empty basket swinging leisurely behind her. She gave away all most of her invitations, except for one. She was more exhausted than she thought she'd be. It was more difficult than she thought to find her guests. Luckily, they were either training or off duty. Ironically, it was more strenuous to find her own teammates, as they weren't in their regular hangouts. She figured that they may be buying gifts for Valentine's Day, so she settled for taping the note to their front door as it would be the first thing they'll notice once they get home.

The dark haired kunoichi was pulled out the last note of her bag and a small strip of tape. She walked over and stood in front of Naruto's door, prepared to attached the tiny slip of paper to his door when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"What are you doing, Kira?"

The girl in question nearly jumped out of her skin out of surprise. She turned to be met face to face with a curious Naruto. She placed a hand over her fast beating heart, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh, Naruto…" The black haired kunoichi pouted. "Don't scare me like that."

Naruto merely chuckled. "Sorry, Kira, didn't mean to scare you." He climbed up to the staircase until he was at eye level with her. "What are you doing anyway?"

In response, she tore the note off his door and handed it to him. The blond glanced at it, quizzically. "It's an invitation for tomorrow," Kira explained.

Naruto nodded, taking the note from her hands. "Are you having a party or something?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." She let out a loud yawn. "Well, I'm very tired. I can barely keep my eyes open." She yawned again, feeling drowsy. She opened the door to her apartment. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Kira!"

The dark haired kunoichi heard Naruto's reply as the door of her apartment closed behind her.

* * *

As she entered her house, Yudai hopped from her perch on the window sill and affectionately rubbed up against Kira's leg. She bent down and patted the small feline on the head gently. "I have to go sleep early, we've got a big day tomorrow, Yudai."

She headed towards her bedroom to get all the sleep she needs. And not only that, but she's planning to get up real early, so she'll have everything prepared in time for Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's the first chapter of the three-shot Naruto Valentine's Day story. Sorry, it's past Valentine's Day, but I figured it's still February so… what the heck? I wonder what Kira is planning for her first Valentine's Day. The part where Sasuke was buying flowers for Kira was longer than I thought. I figured Sasuke would be clueless when it comes to feminine objects and matters, so I had an expert in women's desires help him pick the flower he needs, like Ino. If there are questions or comments, feel free to leave a review, and I'll PM you a response. However, if it's something that needs to be addressed so everyone can understand, I'll answer it in an author's note of the next chapter. See you next time!)**


End file.
